life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Computer
Chloe's Computer is located inside her room at the Madsen Household, and can be used by Max Caulfield in Episode 1 and Episode 3. Chloe Price uses it to access her email account, and to collect information for the investigation on the Dark Room Conspiracy. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Max can use the laptop while searching for a disk in Chloe's room. She comments that it's a pity she can't simply stream music from it, and that she loves how funky and outdated it is. Pictures of Chloe in a happy, sad and stoned state can be seen on the laptop. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The laptop can be used once again after Max wakes up in the morning. She visits the website of the Arcadia Bay Police Department and reads an email from Blackwell Academy to Chloe regarding Kate's condition. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Chloe uses her computer to obtain info from the Internet while investigating Rachel's disappearance together with Max. By checking the coordinates Max provides, they discover a Prescott-owned barn and move on to explore it, leaving a map page open.This is presumably how David discovers the Dark Room in "Polarized". Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, Chloe has a desktop computer, as opposed to a laptop, and needs a mouth-controlled joystick due to her disability. She uses the computer to access a punk-rock website and to chat with friends on the "Hawt Wheels Chat Room", where her nickname is "Miss Blue". Email Account "Chaos Theory" Kate is alive= Kate is alive Subject: Blackwell Student In Stable Condition Following a public suicide threat at Blackwell Academy, Kate Marsh is reportedly in a stable condition under supervision at Arcadia Bay Med Center. No more information is available at this time. |-|Kate is dead= Kate is dead Subject: Funeral For Blackwell Student A local service will be held at 2:00 pm, Saturday, October 12 for Kate Marsh, 18, who died on Tuesday. The family asks for donations to be sent to her church group, care of Blackwell Academy. They plan a private service and burial at another location. "Dark Room" An email from Officer Berry will be printed on paper if Chloe stole the money from Principal Wells' Office and Max erased the answerphone message in the third episode: Miss Price, this is Officer Anderson Berry and since we have your contact info on file here, we’d like you to come by the station on Monday morning at approximately 8:00 am to answer a few ques- tions about any information you may have regarding a recent break-in at Blackwell Academy and the fact that your car was iden- tified in the parking lot around the same time. We look forward to clearing this up. Officer Berry, ABPD Trivia *During the investigation in Chloe's room in Episode 4: Dark Room, the background screen on Chloe's laptop is the screen previously seen in Episode 1 that shows the contents of Warren's flash drive; however, on Chloe's laptop, it is now minus the MAX folder and has a green border. Warrenflashcontents.jpg|Contents of Warren's flash drive ComputerScreen Chloe-flashdrive.png|Warren's flash drive contents (minus the MAX folder) as seen on Chloe's computer in Episode 4. Gallery chloecomp-police.png|ABPD website chloecomp-kate.png|Email if Kate is alive ("Chaos Theory") chloecomp-katedead.png|Email if Kate is dead ("Chaos Theory") chloeatcomputer.png|Chloe using the computer ("Dark Room") chloecomp-maps.png|Computer with a map open ("Dark Room") Alternative Timeline altchloe-site1.png|"The Black Attic Club" website altchloe-site2.png|"Hawt Wheels Chat Room" Notes ru:Компьютер Хлои Category:Objects Category:Computers Category:Chloe Price Category:Chloe's Belongings